Lone Grey Wolf
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Humphrey jumped on the train and left Jasper Park to become a lone wolf. Now Kate has to go find him and bring him home. Will she be able to bring him home? Or will Humphrey be too hurt to come home. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Jasper

**A/N: Here's my second story, I hope that you'll enjoy it. Please review on what you think of it, or how I'm doing. Anyways enjoy the story.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

I sitting in the boxcar of the train I had jumped on a few hours ago to leave Jasper. I looked out the open door and watched the forest go by me; the sun was beginning to set. My mind was lost in thought. 'I can't believe Kate never told me she was getting married to Garth, after all we went through.' I thought 'Well maybe being a lone wolf won't be so bad.' I laid down 'Hmm... I wonder where the train will take me this time.' I was heading north and out of Jasper Park. 'I guess I'll get some sleep and see where I am in the morning' I closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

><p><em>Back in Jasper<br>Kate POV  
><em>  
>I was laying down in the Alpha den, I couldn't sleep knowing that Humphrey was all alone out there somewhere. I never married Garth, how could I if my heart belonged to someone else, and that someone was Humphrey. Now I made him leave and I may never get to see him and tell him how I feel about him. <em>'I have to find him!'<em>My mind yelled at me, I got up and was about to walk out the den when my mom opened her eyes and saw me waking out of the den.

"Where are you going Kate?" She asked  
>"I'm going to find Humphrey, no matter what it takes." I said<br>"Well okay but you be careful I don't want you getting hurt." She said  
>"I won't, I'm going to find him and bring him home." I said before running out of the den<p>

I ran a little way through the forest and stopped in a small clearing. I smelled the air around me looking for his sent; I couldn't find it so I walked around the area, still smelling for his sent.

After searching high and low for 20 minutes I found his sent. I started running again, following his sent. I wasn't long before I approached the train tracks that ran through Jasper Park. As soon as I got to the tracks his sent vanished 'He must of gotten on the train.' I thought to myself, I decided not to wait for the next train and start walking along the track, heading north. "I'm coming Humphrey" I said and kept walking

* * *

><p><em>Back on the Train<br>Humphrey's POV_

The sun was rising over the mountains in the east, I opened my eyes. The train was still moving and I had slept through most of the night. I looked out the boxcar door, the scenery and trees look mostly the same as they did back in Jasper but there was a lot more snow and it was much much cooler. I let out a shiver, I could see some dark clouds up ahead but where I was it was clear with a few high clouds.

I got up a stretched; my body was stiff from sleeping on the hard ground of the boxcar floor. I decided that it was time to get off the train and explore this new area to see if there was I place I could live. I looked out ahead of the train waiting for the perfect time to jump. When I saw a clear spot I jumped of the train, jumping in the opposite direction the train was going to minimize the impact one my legs. I landed safely on the ground, and watched the train keep going and disappear into the distance.

I looked around this new world I was in. There were plenty of trees and bushes. The ground was covered in snow in a few spots, I could see some birds flying around between the trees. 'This seems like a calm and peaceful place.' I thought to myself, I started waking again, still looking around for a place I could call home.

Up ahead I could see a small valley between two tall snow caped mountains. 'Maybe I'll find a good home in there' I kept walking toward the valley in the distance, the dark clouds were getting closer and I knew that I had to find some shelter fast. I quickened my pace to try and beat the distance storm. My path through the forest started to get a little steeper as I ascended into the valley up ahead of me. I kept up the pace the storm slowly catching up with me, I looked behind me and I could see some lighting striking out of the dark clouds, I could also see the pouring rain too. I looked up ahead and saw a huge narrow pond with a river running into it. _'I'm sure I have time to take a quick water break._' I slowed down and walled up to the ponds shore line. I bent my head down and started drinking the water. When I finished and was about to get back up I was hit on my side. I flew a few feet sideways and landed hard on the ground. I looked up to see a dark grey wolf above me, growling at me. I quickly got to my feet and backed away slowly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my area?" The wolf asked  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your area, I'm new around here, please don't hurt me." I said still backing away<br>"Well I'll let you go this time, but next time I see you in my area, I will kill you!" He said "Go now!"  
>"Okay okay" I said getting up and walking past the wolf and along the narrow pond shore line "Gees what was his problem." I said to no one in particular.<p>

I kept heading deeper into the valley following the narrow pond. The storm was right above me and it started raining. I looked over and saw a small cave _'I guess I'll sleep there tonight_.' I thought and walked toward the cave. I walked in and saw that no one was home. I walked to the back of the cave and laid down, falling asleep with the sound of thunder outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it, I hope it was good. I know it's on the short side. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

**A/N: Hello, sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy working on my other story, but now I'm back to work on this one. Hope you enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A New Home<p>

_Humphrey's POV _

I woke up in a moist cave, I could see fog just outside the entrance of the cave. I remembered that I slept here to ride out the storm that was chasing me the day before. I got up and stretched cracking my back, the ground of the cave as hard and uneven making it difficult to find a conferrable position to sleep in. The air was moist and cool, it was much cooler in this new place than it was in Jasper. I walked out of the den taking a quick look around me. There was some snow patches here and there. There were lots of pine trees and shrubs all over, moss was growing on some of the trees and dangling down the branches. With all the fog you couldn't see vary far, everything had a kind of eerie look to them like there was something was going to jump out of the thick fog and attack me.

I walked around not straying too far from the cave I slept in, I found a small stream that flowed behind the cave where I could get some water. I lowered my head and drank the water, to my surprise the water was the purest I ever drank. 'Wow that's good water' I thought to myself 'Maybe I'll just stick around here and live in the cave for a few days.' I lifted my head back up and kept exploring. There was a light mist in the air making my fur a little damp, I followed the stream upstream finding that it kept getting steeper and steeper. I kept climbing and the clouds kept getting brighter and brighter with each step I took, indicating that I was getting to the top of the cloud layer. I found that the vegetation wasn't as deice as it was back down at the cave. I finally popped out of the clouds and found that I hit the tree line, all the trees just stopped and it was nothing but snow and rocks beyond that. I stopped and looked at the view around me. The mountain top was about another mile or so up ahead, all of the clouds seemed to of have been pushed and trapped in the thin valley. It was clear enough that I could see the train tracks where I got off the train yesterday way far in the distance.

I decided that I climbed far enough and turned around descending back in to the clouds and fog. It was windier up here then it was back down in the clouds. I was making my way in the fog when I heard a twig snap across from me. I turned my head and prepared myself for another attack, but nothing jumped out at me. I walked over to where the noise came from and I saw a squirrel on the ground trying to break open a pinecone. I stopped and hid behind a small bush, 'Looks like I found some breakfast.' I thought to myself. I got into a crouching position and prepared to pounce at it. I jumped at him, flying straight for him, but the squirrel saw me and ran out of the way. I landed hard on the ground, I saw the squirrel running away. I quickly got up to my paws and ran after it, slowly gaining on it. I was right behind it almost able to reach him, I was so busy focusing on the squirrel that I didn't notice that it was heading straight for a tree. The squirrel ran up the tree and I slammed head first into the tree. I fell to the ground, my head was in so much pain from the impact. I looked up and saw the squirrel laughing at me this ticked me off.

"Why you little bastard!" I yelled at it "Don't you worry I'll catch you next time!"

"Who are you talking too?" A voice said behind me

This made me jump, I turned around and saw an all-black wolf staring at me with its head tilted to the side. The wolf looked obviously male because he was very muscled and had a male voice.

"Don't sneak up on my like that." I said trying to catch my breath from running and getting scared.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you run by and I saw you hit the tree head on, are you okay?" He said

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just giving that squirrel a piece of my mind." I said

"What's your name?" He asked

"Humphrey," I said "What's yours?"

"I'm Hunter, nice to meet you" Hunter said

"Nice to meet you too" I said

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked

"Well you see I'm not from around here, I left my old pack and became a lone wolf." I said

"I see, go on" He said sitting down

"So I spent the night in a cave not too far from here and I was exploring the area and looking for some food." I said

"Well by the looks of it you're not a very good hunter, judging by the dent in that tree over there." He said pointing to the tree I ran into

"Well I've never hunted before, I have no skills when it comes to hunting." I said

"I see, I'm guessing you were and Omega in your old pack." He said

"Yeah I was" I said letting out a small shiver, it was still cool and damp

He shivered too "Come on I'll take you to my den where it's not so cold." He said

"Sounds good to me, I need to rest my head after hitting that tree." I said

"I bet, you hit that thing hard" He said getting up "Follow me" He said walking down the hillside.

"Right behind you" I said getting up and following him down the hill.

The fog was starting to clear up and the sun was starting to come out, the temperature has gotten warmer but it was still cool. We walked up to a big old tree stump that had a small hole underneath. Hunter walked up and crawled inside and I followed. The inside was a lot bigger then it looked on the outside

"Wow you got a really big place" I said looking around

"Yeah it took me quite a while to dig out all the dirt." He said

"I bet" I said "Is it just you that live here because you could fit a small pack in here."

"It's just me and this is the main room, there are two smaller rooms in the back over there." He said pointing to two small dark holes in the wall.

"Wow but why so big? I mean it's just you that lives here." I asked

"Well when I was building this I decided to make it big just in case I found a mate and started a family, but I haven't found that special one yet."

"Oh I see" I said

"So what's your story, why did you leave your pack?" He asked sitting down

"Well it all started.." I said telling him the story of Kate and I being wolf napped and taken to Idaho, and our adventure getting home. "... When we returned it turned out she was set to marry another wolf named Garth so that the packs would be united. I didn't want to stay with the pack and see the love of my life get married to someone else, so I left and headed north and here I am now." I said

"Wow that's too bad, I feel bad for you." He said

"Thanks, but that's all in the past. All that matters now on now and the future." I said

"I see" He said

"So where's the rest of your pack?" I asked

"I don't have one, you see in this valley it's just single wolfs and single family living in small zones, so each area is about one square mile." He said

"Are there any vacant zones that I could live in?" I asked

"Yeah there's one right next to me, you actually slept in it last night." He said

"How do I get one, because I would like to live here for now." I said

"Well you basically leave scent markers along the border and let out a loud howl to tell everyone nearby that you own that zone." He said

"I see, I guess I'll start now." I said getting up

"Mind if I tag along, I got nothing better to do this morning." He said

"Not at all, you can tell me more about this valley and how everything works." I said

"Okay" He said getting up

We walked out of the den and made our way toward the vacant zone that would soon be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling in

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_Humphrey's POV_

Hunter and I walked up the cave that I slept in last night.

"This is the place." I said

"I can see that" He said

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well you can go mark out your zone with your scent, and I'll clean up inside the cave, making it a den." He said

"Sounds like I plan" I said walking away from him

I walked back toward Hunters zone so I could start marking my scent along his border, then the south, west, and north borders. All the clouds had vanished from the heat of the high noon sun, it had warmed up enough to where the snow was starting to melt. I could smell Hunters border and I turned to the south heading along his border stopping to mark my scent every few hundred yards. Along the way around my zone I could see what kind of landmarks I had in my zone.

I bordered a small pond to the south and my western border was marked by a stream that ran into the small pond. To the north I bordered along the tree line that I ventured up to earlier this morning. To the west was a small meadow full of beautiful flowers in bloom. In the middle was my den along with a few dead tree stumps that could be dug underneath to make extra dens if necessary. I found mostly squirrels in my zone, so it looked like I had to be taught how to hunt.

After I finished with marking my zone I climbed up on a high rock that could overlook the whole valley below. I sat and raised my head, letting out a loud howl that echoed out. Letting every wolf know in the area that I owned this zone. I lowered my head and jumped off the rock, heading down to my den to see how Hunter was doing. It had taken most of the afternoon to explore and mark my zone, the sun was getting lower in the sky and was getting closer to sunset. I approached my den and peered inside to see if Hunter was still there, and he was.

"How'd it go? I heard you howl so it must have been successful." Hunter asked

"It went great; I learned my borders and memorized so landmarks." I said

"Good" He said while pushing a stick with his paws across the floor

"What are you doing?" I asked confused at why he was pushing a stick around the floor

"I'm leveling the floor so it's not so uneven." He said

"Oh, good idea," I said "because it was a pain to sleep last night."

"Well now it won't be" He said

"There's one more favor I'd like before you go." I said

"And that would be?" He asked

"Well since I was and Omega I don't have any hunting skills, so I was wondering if you didn't mind teaching me." I said

"Sure I'll teach you" He said "but not today maybe tomorrow since it's getting late."

"Alright" I said "How about we grab some dinner I'm starving."

"Yeah same here, I have two fresh squirrels that I caught earlier this morning back at my den." He said "You can join me if you want"

"Sure let's go" I said, Hunter and I walked out of my den and headed to his den.

"So are there any other wolves I should know about that border me?" I asked walking beside him

"Well there's Lola that lives in the zone to the west of you. Thens there's me to the east, and no one to the north. But you have to watch out for Mason to the south of you, he doesn't take to kindly to trust passers and is one of the most vicious wolves in the valley." He said

"Yeah I noticed when I went to get a drink yesterday when I arrived." I said

"Well your lucky he didn't just kill you on the spot." He said

"Yeah I just told him I was new around here and was not a threat, so he just told me to leave quickly." I said

Hunter and I reached his den and we both walked inside. Inside he walked into one of the dark rooms and walked out with two squirrels in his mouth. We both sat down and he slid a squirrel over to me and we both dug in.

"You know I got to say thank you for helping me and giving me some food." I said

"Oh no problem I didn't mind it, it's good to have a friend. It was getting quite lonely loving here all alone." He said

"Well aren't you friends with some of the neighboring wolves?" I asked

"Sadly no, we mostly kept to ourselves and minded our own businesses." He said

"I see" I said

We both finished our meals, I said goodbye and walked out of his den. It was already dark, a little bit of light still appeared over the mountains. The light from the full moon shone down on the forest, letting me be able to see the path ahead of me. I walked back to my den, but I decided to take a little detour and head up the mountain, to the rock that overlooked the valley. It was getting colder and colder as the night wore on. I made it to the rock and jumped up on top of it. I sat and looked down my territory and the rest of the Valley beyond. It was a clear night not a cloud in the sky, the stars were shining beautiful and the moon shone bright. Then what I saw next amazed me, a band of greenish blue light shone up in the sky. Slightly rippling, I sat there with my jaw slightly opened, it was the beautifulest thing I've ever seen.

"Beautiful, huh" I heard a female voice say behind me

"Ahh!" I yelled "Why does everyone keep sneaking up on me today."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said

"It's alright" I got a good look at her, she had dark brown fur with golden yellow eyes. "I'm sorry but what are you doing in my zone?" I asked, I didn't want to be rude but she did trust pass in my zone.

"Oh, I thought this place was vacant." She said

"Well it's not anymore, I own it now." I said

"I see, can I sit with you? I always came up here to watch the aurora." She said

"Sure you can sit with me, what's your name?" I asked

"Lola" She said "What's yours?"

"Humphrey, so you're my western neighbor?" I asked

"Yep I am now, it's nice to meet you." Lola said

"Nice to meet you too," I turned my attention back to the aurora in the sky. "So that what you call those dancing lights." I said

"Yeah" She said

"Well they sure are pretty, I never had those back where I came from." I said

"Oh, and where did you come from?" She asked

"I came from a place south of here, called Jasper Park." I said

"So I'm guessing something happened and you became a lone wolf, right?" She asked

"Yeah that's what happened, how'd you figure that out?" I said

"Well everyone here was or is a lone wolf, that's why some decide to live here and take a zone instead of just wonder aimlessly around the forest." She said

"Oh" I said

"So how do you like it here so far?" She asked

"Well I actually like it here, everyone I met so far was nice except for Mason, he's more of a grouch." I said letting out a chuckle

"Yeah you can say that again." She said laughing "Well it's getting late and I got to get up early, goodnight Humphrey it was nice meeting you." She said getting up and walking away

"Nice to meet you too Lola." I said as she disappeared behind some bushes.

I sat there for 10 or so minutes watching the night sky. I started to get sleepy and decided that it was time to get some shut eye. I jumped off the rock and descended down the mountain to my den. I could see some clouds rolling into the valley and there were dark. 'Looks like another storm night.' I thought to myself. I walked into my den and laid down on the now even and softer floor. I took a good look around my den admiring Hunters work, 'I guess I owe him one' I thought to myself. I laid my head between my paws and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it was good, more on the way. Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: New Ways of Transport

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up to find that it was another foggy dull morning, but unlike yesterday there was now a foot of new snow on the ground. It was cold and the floor of my den was damp, I looked up to see that some snow had gotten into my den through some holes of the tree stump above me. 'Well I guess I got to patch that up before the next storm.' I thought to myself, getting up off the floor and stretching I walked outside into the dull grey morning. Even though I've gotten used to living here the forest still had an eerie look to it, the trees seemed to pop out of the grey fog along with the snow covered bushes. It was early in the morning I could tell through the fog that the sun was just rising.

I tried to walk further away from my den but my paws kept sinking into the fresh snow, making it hard to walk. I turned around and walked back the entrance of my den where the snow was shallower. I sat and tried to think of a way to get around the snow without sinking into it. I looked around the sides of my den then I found a flat piece of thick bark about the length and width of myself. An idea popped into my head, 'If I stand on that piece of bark then I can use my back leg to push myself around, similar to log-sledding.' I thought to myself. I decided to give the idea a shot, I grabbed the bark in jaws and dragged it back to the front of my den. I stood on the piece of bark and with my back leg pushed myself forward, to my amazement the bark slid forward in the fresh snow with ease. I kept pushing, faster and stronger each time. I started to gain speed as I slid over to Hunters den to see if he was up yet.

I slid through the fog swiftly, 'This much easier them walking' I thought to myself. With all this new snow my zone seemed completely different o wasn't sure where it ended and the next zone began. But I could still smell Hunters scent through the snow, so I knew I was in his zone. I could see the outline of his den start to emerge from the fog. I also saw a dark outline of a wolf standing outside of the den, which I could tell was Hunter. I could see he was looking at me with a puzzled and confused look on his face.

I stopped next to where he was standing. "Good morning" I said

"Good morning, what are you doing?" He asked

"Oh, well I kept sinking into this new snow so I decided to slide around on this piece of bark." I said

"And where did you come with such a genius idea?" He asked

"Well back in Jasper me and my other Omega friends invented this thing called log-sledding. It's where you sit in a hollowed out log and slide down a mountain slope, so I took that idea and figured I could slide around on this." I explained

"Wow I've never thought of anything like that before, I've always had trouble walking around in the snow." He said

"Well if we can find another one of these I can teach you how to use it, it sure does beat walking." I said

"Yeah, let's look for one after some breakfast, care to join?" He said

"Sure I'll join you" I said and followed him into his den

He gave me another squirrel and he got one for himself, we both dug in and chatted about a few things. I told him that I met Lola and saw the aurora the previous night.

"Sounds like you Lola got along well." He said

"Sure did" I said

"Are you interested in her at all?" He said with a do you like her expression on his face

"Nah... She's not really my type" I said

"Well she's one of the few single wolves here." He said "So you don't have much of a selection"

"Well I not sure if I want a mate, I don't want to deal with the hurt and suffering of finding the one and then being told that you can't have her because she has to marry some other guy." I said

"I see" He said "but I've been looking for a mate and to be honest the only one I find to be attractive is a girl named River."

"Well, have you made any moves?" I asked

"Not really I've only met her a few times, she lives on the other side of the valley. I never go over there that often." He said

"Well maybe we can go meet her today, if you want." I said

"Well I was going to teach you how to hunt today, but with all this new snow the squirrels will be hiding in their homes. Sure we can go meet her, but you have to teach me how to slide on that piece bark first." He said

"Sure, you first have to find a piece that you can easily stand on." I said

"Okay let's go search around" He said, I could tell he had a little excitement in his voice.

We both walked out of his den and looked for a suitable piece of bark.

_Meanwhile_

_Kate's POV_

It had been two days since I left Jasper, I had done nothing but walk, eat and sleep. I was tired and my paws were soar from all the walking I had done. For some strange reason the train had not passed by me once since I left Jasper. Making me walk along the train track hoping that the train would come around the next corner. So that I could just jump aboard and rest my paws. It was a bright and sunny late morning, the birds were singing and there were a few clouds above me. I had managed to catch a few squirrels to eat along my journey but I really craved some caribou.

It was getting slightly colder the further I walked north, and it was getting hard to sleep at night with no one to sleep close too so I could use their body heat to keep myself warm. My mind was always set on Humphrey, I wouldn't rest until I knew he was safe and was by my side back in Jasper. But I knew he might not take me back because I hurt him, by not telling him that I had to marry Garth. Hopefully he will forgive me. I kept walking along the tracks hopping I was getting closer to Humphrey with every step I took. I suddenly heard the sound that I've been waiting two days to hear, a train whistle. I turned around and saw the train chugging along the tracks towards me. I stopped and waited to get closer, when it finally got close enough I started to walk, I started to run when it got right beside me. I saw an open box car and I jumped up and landed on the hard wood floor of the boxcar. I sat and watched the trees go by, I could now relax for a few hours and then jump off the investigate the area. I laid down and closed my eyes as I took a short nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to a Special Friend

**A/N: Good news this story will not be canceled because me and Steve AMDHome are going to be working on this story together. Here's Chapter 5 written by Steve**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

After a few minutes of searching we found a piece of bark big enough for Hunter to stand on.

"Hunter I found one" I yelled

"Great", he said while trotting over

"Now all you need is to learn how to use it" I said

Hunter spent a couple minutes trying to just stand on it

"This is harder than it looks" he said

After an hour he finally got the hang of it. He still wasn't as good as me, but he was good enough to start traveling. We walked up the mountain a little hoping to get a speed boost sliding down. When we got a quarter of the way we turned around and started sliding down. The ride down the mountain was fun. It was a little hard because of all the trees but hunter looked like he was having a good time.

We made it across the valley just by log sledding and didn't have to start pushing till we started going up. When we started nearing Rivers den Hunter took the lead

During the ride I started asking questions about River. I found out that River was a black wolf with a white under belly and gray streaks on her side.

"Does she know you like her" I asked

"I don't think so, I've never told her before. To tell you the truth I'm a bit nervous about what she will say" he replied

"Well you never know until you try" I said

"I guess your right but what do I tell her?"

"Just tell her how you fell about her"

"Ok"

_Kate's POV_

I slept around five hours before waking up. I looked outside to find a foot of newly fallen snow. I stood around watching the sunrise remembering how Humphrey always liked to wake up early to watch the sunrise.

After half an hour I passed a sign that said Toronto Canada. I was feeling a bit hungry and the train was just passing a heard of caribou. I hastily jumped off and went to go catch me some breakfast.

After I finished my huge breakfast I started walking the direction the train was going when all of a sudden I was 2 wolves talking. I slowly crawled behind a bush to spy on them; they were standing on a piece of bark. Well one of them was while the other kept on falling. Then I heard a familiar voice. I recognized the voice to be Humphrey's. I thought about what I was going to tell him to try to get him back home but when I looked back up he was gone. At first I thought I was hallucinating when I saw him, but when I walked over to the spot his smell was there. I spent a few minutes looking for him with no success. I started getting tired that's when I found a cave like den under a tree stump. I decided to go into it and get some rest.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped in the den was Humphreys scent. _'I wonder if this is where he slept the last few nights.'_ I started walking around the den and was surprised to see how big it was. I stayed up for a few more hours waiting for Humphrey to come back before falling asleep with his familiar scent around me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a little on the short side, but I hope you guys enjoyed after the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Some Family

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Hunter's POV_

During the trip we kept on asking each other questions about each other, just to get to know each other better. I found out that he left his pack because of a golden-tannish wolf named Kate. Humphrey loved her so much that when he heard she was forced into an arranged marriage he left heartbrokenly. I kind of felt sorry for the poor guy. I just hope nothing like that happens to me.

As we neared river's den I started to pull ahead. When we reached it I looked around the corner of the entrance to her den. I was just about to call out to her when we heard a voice from inside.

"Come on in hunter"

"Wha… how'd you know I was here" I asked while walking in with Humphrey followed close behind me

"Well you aren't the quietest talker and I just happen to have very good ears" river replied." Whose you little friend over there hunter?"

"His name is Humphrey and he's from jasper park" hunter replied

"Nice to meet you Humphrey… wait did you say Humphrey from jasper park?"

"Uhhh yeah, why do you ask?" Humphrey asked. Humphrey got no answer instead all he got was a hug from river. "Do I know you?"

"You probably don't remember, I'm your sister"

Humphrey and my jaw dropped. "Wait I have a sister" asked Humphrey

* * *

><p>RIVER'S POV<p>

When I told them that I was Humphrey's sister they were shocked. I told them to come sit down so I can tell him the story.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Three years ago, back in Jasper Park our father, Alex, met a lone wolf, Rose. Our father would sneak out every night to meet with Rose. Finally Rose got pregnant; our father went and asked Winston to let her into the pack. Winston said yes and a few months later I was born. Mom got pregnant again, this time with you. You were born and we were a happy family. Then a week after you were born a tragedy struck out pack, poachers came. Our parents were killed along with half the pack. I ran away, leaving you, and finally found myself here._

* * *

><p><strong>Real Time<strong>

That's pretty much it. So tell me little brother how have you been. I sat there listening to Humphrey tell his life story. About his friends, Kate, and how he came to be a lone wolf. By the end of his story I began to feel sorry for him. Hours passed and we were all hungry. We found out that there was a blizzard outside so I went to the back of my den and brought 3 rabbits from my food stash. After we finished eating we put our heads down to rest.

* * *

><p>Kate's POV<p>

I woke up shivering and found out a blizzard was outside. A walked around Humphrey's den and found a little bit of food there. After I ate the storm started clearing up so I went outside to do some exploring. The sun was setting and I sat on a large flat rock I found, staring into the sunset and thinking about Humphrey. I finally realized that Humphrey wasn't back and started worrying. I decided to wait a few more days before I start going out to find him

I went back into his den and just lay there thinking. Thinking about all the fun times we've had, all the times we saved each other from near death, and about how much I hurt him. I started asking myself questions. What if I don't find him? If I do find him will he take me back? What if he's already found someone else. I decided not to worry about that now and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Humphrey's POV<p>

Too much has happened ever since we got back from Idaho a week ago. I found out Kate has to marry Garth, ran away, almost got killed, made a new friend and found a sister I never knew. I just lay there thinking, trying to soak it all up. It seemed like this was all a dream and that I would wake up on the mountain in the den that Kate and I slept in with her next to me. I slowly drifted off to sleep wondering if I would wake up in somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7: The Trip Home

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Humphrey's POV_

I was the first one to wake up. I looked to my left to find Hunter curled up next to my sister. He was lying so close their pelts were almost touching. Outside the den the fallen snow looked so fluffy and soft. I waited for the others to wake up. Once all of us were up we went outside to enjoy our day. After a while we started getting hungry so Hunter went and caught us breakfast. I don't know how he did it but he returned with 4 squirrels and 2 rabbets within 5 minutes, considering the snow was all the way up our legs.

After breakfast we started racing in the snow. Hunter came in first, River in close second, and me in third. When we were making our way back to the starting line for a second race, River tripped and fell because of rock buried in the snow. When she got up she looked like a poodle and Hunter started laughing. River got annoyed and tackled Hunter. They lost their footing and started rolling down the hill. Along the way snow started building around them soon they became a huge snowball. Halfway down the hill the snowball hit a tree stump revealing River lying on top of Hunter with their noses touching. They stared into each other's eyes until I said

"You two should really get a room"

River got off of Hunter and walked back up the hill. They were both blushing and avoiding each other's gaze.

* * *

><p><em>River's POV<em>

When we were going back to the starting line after the first race, I tripped on a rock and fell flat on my face. When I got up Hunter was laughing uncontrollably. I tackled him and we quickly rolled down the hill collecting snow along the way. We finally stopped when we hit a tree stump, and I ended up lying on top of him. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes until Humphrey broke our trance. We got up and slowly made our way up the hill, turning away from each other while blushing at the incident that just happened a few seconds ago

"So what do you guys want to do" I asked when we got to the top

Humphrey immediately said "hide and seek"

"Ok" Hunter said wagging his tail

As soon as he said that me and Humphrey blurted out "not it "and started running off

* * *

><p><em>Hunter's POV<em>

I turned around and started counting to 25. When I finished counting I turned to find them. They ran off in different directions so I went after River first. She was easy to find since she was sitting behind a rock, Humphrey on the other hand took some time. When I found his sent I followed it but then I realized that his scent just stops where it starts, so it goes in a loop. River and I searched high and low for him but we couldn't find him. We were just about to give up when we heard snickering coming from above. We looked up to see Humphrey sitting on a branch.

"Found ya" I shouted "how did you even get up there?"

Humphrey scooted don the tree and led us to a creek within jumping distance, he then walked down about 10 meters where it was close to a hill

"the farthest point from the tree I jumped into the shallow creek, I walked in it until I could jump on to the hill, then walk until I was at the cliff and jumped onto the tree" he explained

Me and River just stared in awe at what he thought of not knowing how he thought of it and put his plan into action within 25 short seconds

After I broke out of my trance I told River that it was time to get back to our own dens.

"Come to think of it I've never seen your den" River said

"Well come on you can stay over for I few nights" I replied

We made our way over to our side of the valley. When we got there we went into my den to have some lunch. After lunch Humphrey said he had to go check on his den. Little did he know there was a little surprise in store for him.

* * *

><p><em>Kate's POV<em>

I woke up early morning, I didn't do much except eat, sleep, and worry about Humphrey. _I wonder where he is no. I hope he's ok. What if he doesn't like me?_

I got up to go get a drink from a nearby stream. I stayed next to the stream until I heard a shout….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like a cliffhanger, I guess you have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Also I have put a poll up on my profile letting you vote on what should Kate and Humphrey do after they are reunited, so please vote and as always please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

As I was nearing my den a sudden gust of wind blew by me and a familiar scent filled my nose. I stopped dead in my tracks _'No it can't be, could it?' _I thought as I started to approach my den.

"Kate?" I called in

There was no answer, I started to think it was just my nose playing tricks on me. I turned away from my den to clear out the scent but then something hit me knocking me over.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in surprise

I looked up and saw the all too familiar wolf that I had fallen in love with. Kate was on top of me looking down at me as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I missed you so much Humphrey" She said

I was surprised at what happened next because the next thing I knew she had her nose pressed up against mine nuzzling me. We both laid there kissing for what seemed like ages but it turned out to last only a minute. She pulled away but still held on to me.

"Kate? Is that really you?" I asked still not believing I was in reality

"Of course it's me" She said still hugging me

"But how did u find me?" I asked

"Well I was out looking for you when I heard you and another wolf talking, I tried to find you but you were gone. After that I came across this den which turned out to be yours so I waited for you to come home but I turned out to wait longer then I thought, and just when I was about to give up and go home I heard you call my name." She said as she stopped crying

"Why did you come looking for me? I thought you married Garth?" I asked

"I didn't marry Garth, Instead I came to look for you." She said

"Why did you come this far just to find me?" I said

"Because… I love you Humphrey, and I didn't want to lose you." She admitted

I was taken aback by this, the girl of my dreams just said she loved me. I smiled

"I love you too Kate" I said "Always have and always will"

She stared back at me with loving eyes and then nuzzled me again but this time it was more passionate. She pulled back after 5 minutes and we just stared at each other, just enjoying being back together again after so long.

"What do we have here?" A voice said

Kate and I both looked to see who it was and I saw Hunter standing there with a 'what is going on' look on his face.

"Oh Hi Hunter" I said

"I didn't mean to intrude on what you two were doing" He said "But who is this?"

"This is Kate" I said

His jaw dropped when I said that "That's Kate? I didn't expect her to be so beautiful"

Kate giggled "Well thank you" She said as she got off of me

"Well I told you didn't I?" I said chuckling "This is Hunter, he helped me start me new life and survive out here."

"Nice to meet you Hunter" She said

"Likewise" He said "So I'm guessing you two have been reunited"

"Yes we are but I don't know if we're going to stay here, unless Kate's ok with it." I said

"We can live wherever you want, just as long as I am with you" She said

"Well then it looks like we're staying here" I said

"Great" Hunter said

"Say let's all have dinner together to celebrate our reunion" Kate said

"I think that's a great I idea." I said

"Yeah," Hunter said "but someone needs to do some hunting."

"Well we got a few hours so we can all go hunting" I said

"All?" Kate said "I thought you didn't know how to hunt"

"I didn't, but that was until Hunter here taught me how to hunt." I said

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's do some hunting." She said

And after she said that we all split up to go hunt some food for our dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

We were all in what was not Kate's and my den now, enjoying our dinner. Hunter managed to catch a caribou as well as Kate, and I had caught several squirrels. All in all we had more than enough food to eat in one sitting.

"So tell me, how exactly did you two fall in love?" Hunter asked

Kate and I both looked at each other, we both knew this was going to be a long story.

"Well I all started when we were both relocated to Idaho in order to repopulate the wolf species…" I started

"Which I was not happy with at the time" Kate added in

"So we ended up having these two birds help us find our way back home to Jasper Park, and while on the way we realized our feelings for each other." I continued

"But if you both realized you loved each other then why didn't you two get married then?" He asked

"Well I was destined to marry a wolf from another pack in order to unite the two packs and stop all the fighting over food." Kate said

"And I left heartbrokenly to become a lone wolf."

"I was heartbroken two and I realized the mistake I made by marrying that other wolf Garth. So I admitted to the pack that I fell in love with Humphrey and went out searching for him." She said

"And here we are now back together again" I said smiling

"Wow you two have been though a lot." Hunter said

"Yeah" Kate and I said in unison

"Well it's getting late now and I think I should be heading back to my den." He said getting up and walking out of the den "Goodnight" He called over his shoulder as he walk out into the moonlit night.

"He's right it is getting late" I said

"Yeah I think we should get some sleep too." Kate said

And with that we both laid down next to each other

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you" I said giving her a lick on the cheek

She giggled "Goodnight my silly omega" She said returning the lick on my cheek

We both closed our eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms and I slept with a big smile on my face the whole night knowing that the girl of my dreams was mine forever and that we were happily reunited again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay Kate and Humphrey are happily reunited. I hope you enjoyed and as always Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9: The New Couple

_Humphrey's POV_

It was bright and early when I woke up. I felt someone sleeping beside me and started panicking. I was about to attack whoever it was until I saw that it was Kate. I immediately backed away so I could see her sleep. I was disappointed when she woke up a few minutes later

"Morning handsome"

"Morning beautiful "I replied

"So what do you want to do this morning?" she asked

"Well I was thinking to go check if Hunter was awake and go catch breakfast" I replied

We made our way over to Hunters den. When we got there I whispered "Hey Hunter you awake?"

"Yeah" Hunter replies and waked out of the den with River close behind

"Who's that?" Kate asked me

"Well she's my sister, River"

"What! You have a sister!" Kate exclaimed "You never told me you had a sister"

"Well I didn't know I had one either" I said

"Well it's nice to meet you new sister, I'm Kate" She said

"Nice to meet you" River Said

After we introduced ourselves, it was decided that Me and Hunter would go out and hunt while Kate and River would talk and catch up. The hunt turned out to last shorter then we planed because it turned out there was a group of squirrels living under a old dead tree that was right next to Hunters den. I covered all the holes around the bottom of the tree except for one so Hunter would reach in and pull out and kill every squirrel without them escaping. After of short hunt we walked into Hunter den and found Kate and River lying on the ground chatting. Hunter and I both laid down next to them and Hunter gave everyone one squirrel to eat. We all chatted while we ate and River told Kate about how she ended up here and how Humphrey and her were related. After our chat we decided to go outside and play in the snow. I told everyone we should play a game of hide and seek and unfortunately I was it first. I counted to 25 then started looking, I looked all over the place and did not see head or tail of anyone around. I was just about to give up when I saw two glowing eyes from behind a tree. When they knew that I saw them they started running and then I took off in pursuit. When I caught up with them I tackled them and found that it was River.

"Found you!" I exclaimed "Now have you seen Kate or Hunter?"

* * *

><p><em>River's POV<em>

After Humphrey had caught me he asked where Kate was. I saw Kate behind Humphrey raising a paw up to her mouth to tell me to be quiet. Humphrey must have caught me staring and turned to his right. When he did this Kate immediately went to his left while staying as quiet as possible on the soft snow.

"What were you staring at?" Humphrey asked

"Oh nothing" I replied as I tried to muffle my laughter.

He got off of me and let me get up and then we both started looking for Hunter but he was nowhere to be found. Humphrey and I stood on a rock to see if we could see Hunter. Well we couldn't see him so we jumped off the rock. Humphrey landed a few feet away from the rock, but I tripped and fell off it. When I landed we all heard a yelp and someone whining. I looked down to see that I had landed on Hunter.

"Looks like we found you Hunter" Humphrey exclaimed happily

I quickly got off of Hunter and said my apologies, while Humphrey continued looking for Kate.

* * *

><p><em>Kate's POV<em>

After Humphrey had gone away looking for Hunter followed them and hid by the left of the rock next to Hunter and River. Hunter turned and asked

"Has he found you yet?

I shook my head and said "No I've been following him this whole time and he still hasn't found me" I quickly trotted off after him

After a while Humphrey finally returned to the rock and told Hunter and River "I give up I can't find her anywhere." They immediately burst out laughing and Hunter looked at me to as if to ask if he could tell Humphrey. I nodded and sat down right behind Humphrey.

"What's so funny?" Humphrey asked confused.

They continued laughing and said "Look behind you Humphrey.

Humphrey turned around and saw me "Oh Hi Kate, I couldn't find you, where did you hide?"

"I didn't hide I've been following you this whole time" I replied laughing

We all started laughing and then we noticed that it was getting near sunset and Humphrey decided that he wanted to spend the rest of the day with me, so we both headed back to our den leaving Hunter and River alone by the rock.

* * *

><p><em>Hunter's POV<em>

After Kate and Humphrey left there was a long silence between River and I, I was still shy around her and didn't know what to say, but as I saw the sun setting behind us I decided it would be the perfect time for me to express my feeling for her.

"Hey River…" I started but was still too shy to finish

"Yes Hunter?" She asked

"I was just wondering if you… Wanted to watch the sunset with me? I managed to say

"I'd love too" She said

We both jumped up on top of the rock that was beside us and both sat next to each other facing the sunset. We just sat there as there was another long silence between us.

"So…" I started, trying to start a conversation

"I can't wait anymore!" River suddenly burst out "I can't hide my feelings for you any longer, Hunter… I love you."

I was stunned, the girl of my dreams just told me that she loved me.

"Really?" I said still stunned

"Yes really. Ever since I met you Hunter I knew you were someone special and as I got to know you better over these past days I've figured out that you are the one for me." She said

I didn't even reply to what she said, instead if just pressed my nose against hers, nuzzling her. We nuzzled as the sun set behind the mountains. We pulled away and just sat and stared into each other's eyes, but then we noticed the full moon rising over the mountains.

"How about a quick howl to celebrate our love before we go to bed" I said feeling confident and not shy anymore knowing that we expressed out feelings about each other.

"Sound's lovely" She said

We both lifted our heads and let our howls out, they both mixed into a beautiful harmony and River's howl was the most beautiful I have ever heard. Our howl duet lasted for what seemed like a eternity but it only lasted a few minutes. We dropped our heads and looked at each other.

"Your howl is so beautiful" I said smiling

She responded by giving me a quick lick on the cheek and said "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself"

And with that we head back to what was now our den instead of my den and slept in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

_Humphrey's POV_

As the days rolled on Kate and I both found out that she was pregnant and we couldn't be more happier, and we planned to one day head back to Jasper to visit everyone and surprise them with our new pups once they are born. As for Hunter and River they were happily mated for life and things were going great for them. They also had a surprise visit from Hunter's parents who were glad that he had found someone to love. All in All live was going great for all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

**A/N: Well I'm sure that a few of you weren't expecting the story to end at this point but I decided that it was a good ending point for the story. Also I am sorry this all seems rushed, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I would like to thank SteveAMDHome for helping me with this story and I hope to work with him again on another story. Also we were thinking of write a sequel to this story, but that is up to you guys to decide so please leave a review and I will put a poll up on my profile so you can vote for a sequel. And one more thing, I would like to let you all know that I am starting the sequel to my first story "Adventure's" and I hope to have the first chapter up within the next 3 days! **


End file.
